The Start of a Beautiful Nightmare
by Ybarra87
Summary: It is Naruto's eighth birthday and the villagers decide to try and kill the demon once and for all. Unfortunately for them they decided to used a cursed weapon, a weapon that once belonged to Basara the Executioner. By doing they are helping start a beautiful nightmare. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Naruto or Samurai Shodown.


**This was something that came to me and I had to tell. This is also a one shot since I wouldn't know where to take this however if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was October 10th in Konoha the strongest hidden village through out all the Elemental Nations. Eight years ago Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and leader of Konoha, had managed to seal the nine tailed Kyuubi into his twin children Menma and Mito by splitting it's chakra in half and placing it into them when a masked man had set the Kyuubi loose on Konoha attacking it by summoning the Shinigami at the cost of his life but for some reason the Shinigami chose not to take it. The whole village celebrated them as heroes of Konoha seeing them as their prince and princess.

That's the story that has been told through out the whole nation however they don't know that there is more to the story. On that night Minato's wife Kushina gave birth to three children: their eldest son Naruto followed by their daughter Mito and their son Menma last. When Minato sealed the Kyuubi into his children he broke it off into three parts with Mito and Menma getting the chakra and Naruto getting the soul. When Minato announced to the village about Naruto getting the soul, the villagers began demanding for Naruto's death since they saw him as the Kyuubi. Minato had no problem with that since he saw Naruto as the fox mostly because of the whiskers on his face. The rest of the nation had no idea about that because Minato didn't want them to know about it. To him Naruto was a mistake and an embarrassment but most of all he was the Kyuubi to him. He saw Mito and Menma as his real children and thought that one of them could be the child of prophecy his sensei Jiraiya told him about. All that mattered was making sure Mito and Menma got all the attention and best training they deserved while Naruto got nothing. He made it clear to his ANBU to make sure Naruto could never have a chance to train since he wanted him weak while Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and him helped give the twins all the strength they needed. So far everything had worked to his plan with the twins getting everything while Naruto got nothing, worst of all the village treated him like crap and try to kill him on his birthday. However unknown to Naruto his eighth birthday was going to be different, it was going to be his worst one yet but it will also be the start of a new beginning.

As the village began setting things up for the Kyuubi Festival that happened every October 10th, weapon merchant and maker Ryuji Takahara was just entering the village. The reason why he was in Konoha was not for the festival but for something else: to meet one of his best friends and give him something he had been looking for all his life. As he checked into his hotel he was greeted by the face of his other best friend, high priest and exorcist Kenji Sokomata. "Well this is a surprise! What are you doing here?" Ryuji asked as he smiled at Kenji.

"I was asked to come to Konoha for top secret." Kenji answered. "You?"

Ryuji just looked around seeing if there was any one nearby and grabbed Kenji bringing right to his face. "I found it." He whispered as Kenji's eyes went wide.

"You did?" He asked as Ryuji gave a nod.

"Yes, come with me." He said as he dragged Kenji to his room bringing all of his things with including a large thick box. When they got to Ryuji's room, Ryuji then opened the thick box while Kenji stared at what was inside.

"It looks just like how Kyo's grandfather described it." Kenji stated as Ryuji gave a nod. "I can even feel his presence coming from it. How did you get it?"

"I came across it during my travels in a small village's weapon shop. The owner had no idea what he had and told me that someone sold it to him. He thought it was a decent weapon and planned to sell it but as time passed he couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable around it, like it was watching him. I bought it off him and immediately placed it in this case after placing a few seals on it." Ryuji answered as Kenji looked at him.

"Has it acted up?" He asked as Ryuji shook his head.

"No it hasn't but I intend to be very careful and keep it with me at all times. I'm not going to taken the chance of it finding a new user." He replied.

"Did you contact Kyo?" Kenji then asked.

"Yes, I did right after I found it, telling him where I was as well. I got a reply telling me he wasn't home and that to meet him in Konoha since I was nearby and that he has to come here tomorrow for business." Ryuji answered as Kenji gave a sigh. "I intend to stay in the village for the night and meet him tomorrow when he arrives."

"Well then I guess I stay in Konoha for the night as well since I know Kyo is going to want my help for what he has planned for this thing." Kenji replied as he closed the box then reached into his pockets to pull something out. "Here are some extras seals you can use just in case this thing starts acting up."

"Thank you." Ryuji said as he took the seals and placed them in his pocket. "Hopefully I won't have to use them since Kyo's grandfather told us it only reacts to a broken soul."

ONE HOUR LATER

Ryuji and Kenji had spent the hour talking for a bit about what they had been up to. While Kenji had a meeting to get to soon Ryuji thought it would be good to try and sell some of his weapons out on the streets before the Kyuubi Festival started. Kenji agreed to accompany him for a bit since he wanted to grab something to eat before his meeting. They then both left as Ryuji also made sure to bring the large thick box with him.

Out on the street Ryuji had his weapons set out to sell while the large thick box was right next to him. So far no one bought any of his weapons and felt like he wasn't going to have any luck so he decided to close up and leave. However as he was about to pack up a young boy crashed into him falling down to the ground in the process. Ryuji just looked at the boy as he helped him up. He saw that the boy had yellow blond spiky hair, bright blue eyes, and three whiskers on both sides of his face. He also saw that the boy was scared of him and started to shake. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to crash into you!" He shouted out.

Ryuji could see the boy thought he was going to hurt him and gave him a friendly reassuring smile. "It's okay, I'm not mad. I can see it was an accident." He said as the boy started to relax and noticed the weapons he had.

"You sell weapons?" The boy asked as Ryuji gave a nod.

"That I do. Do you like weapons?"

"Well I don't know a lot about them. I know that there are some ninjas that use weapons like these other than kunais and I want to be the greatest ninja ever so one day I can be Hokage!" The boy shouted out with a huge smile on his face.

Ryuji couldn't help but love the smile the boy gave and let out a small chuckle. "That's quite a dream." He said. "I tell you want while I can't sell you any weapons because you're too young, I can at least let you look at what I got. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great!" The boy shouted out as he then introduced himself. "My name is Naruto."

"Well hello Naruto, my name is Ryuji. Go ahead and look."

Naruto then began looking at Ryuji weapons, carefully examining everything he had. As he looked he slowly got close to the large thick box which suddenly popped open startling both Naruto and Ryuji. Naruto curious about what was inside saw that it was a giant triple bladed shuriken hooked to a chain, as he looked at it he couldn't help but be amazed and mesmerized by it. It was almost like it was calling out to him as he slowly raise his right hand towards it Ryuji immediately shut the box startling the boy. "I'm afraid you can't touch that." He said as Naruto just looked at him.

"Why not?" He asked.

Ryuji thinking fast and seeing Naruto decided to go with the truth in hopes of scaring him so he won't go near it again. "Because it's cursed." He answered causing Naruto to go wide eyed and start shaking in fear.

"Cursed?!" He shouted out.

"Yes, cursed."

"How can it be cursed?" Naruto then asked.

"That's because it belonged to a yurei named Basara Kubikiri, but he was also known as Basara the Executioner." Ryuji stated in a creepy tone as Naruto gave a confused look.

"What a yurei?" He asked.

"It's a type of ghost." Ryuji quickly responded.

"Ghost?!" Naruto shouted out in fear.

"Yes ghost but he didn't become one by accident. No Basara's story is quite a tragic one."

"What happened?"

"You see Basara lived in a time way before chakra and the Elemental Nations ever existed. He lived a peaceful life with his childhood friend and lover Kagaribi who meant everything to him. They lived their life together in the same village they grew up until one day a demon showed up in their village and slaughtered everyone in their village except the two of them. Somehow the both of them managed to survive but Basara suffered the most. While he lived through the encounter his mind and dreams were plagued by the demon, one night he had a nightmare where he thought the demon was attacking him. Kagaribi seeing this tried to attend to him only for him to attack and kill her thinking she was the demon. When Basara woke up he saw what he had done but in his mind it was the demon who killed her, seeing her dead he immediately killed himself to be with her only to be reborn as a yurei due to the extreme hatred he had but he wasn't the only one to become a yurei."

"He wasn't?"

"No Kagaribi became one as well. You see she care a lot about Basara and wanted to be with him but they couldn't be together."

"Why not?"

"Apparently she existed on a different afterlife plane making it where Basara could only touch her for a few seconds however a few seconds wasn't even for him. No he wanted to be with her forever, that was when an idea came to him. Basara thought if he went around killing demons and other bad souls that he could finally reach the afterlife plane she was in and be with her, especially if he killed the demon who killed her. So he went around killing all the bad souls and demons with that weapon." Ryuji said as he pointed towards the box. "But he could find but he could never reach."

"He couldn't?"

"No. Unfortunately he was sealed into a pillar by an evil force. You see there were evil creatures and forces back in his time and Basara was too much of a wild card. He had no sides and that made him dangerous so he was sealed away along with his weapon." Ryuji explained as Naruto gave a confused look.

"If he was sealed into a pillar along with his weapon how come you have it?" He asked.

"Well like I said it happened a long time ago and time went by eventually leading to a point where the pillar got old and weak then broke down freeing his weapon but not Basara."

"What happened to him?"

"Well no one is really for sure but legend has it that his soul is trapped inside it. That he still seeks to slaughter demons and bad souls in order to be with Kagaribi but has no body to do it with. So that's why he seeks out certain people he could possess with his weapon."

"What kind of people?"

"Those who have nothing in life let alone nothing to live for. Broken souls for short. Those who have been possessed by it went around continuing his work killing bad people, not caring if other people died as long as the bad souls were killed until the point where Basara's host couldn't take anymore and killed themselves. You can see why his weapon is very dangerous." Ryuji finished while Naruto just gave a frown. "What's wrong?" He then asked.

"I can't help but feel sorry for Basara. He didn't mean to kill Kagaribi but he must of been tormented by the fact that he could do nothing to stop that demon from killing all of his friends. In a way I guess that demon ended up killing the whole village." Naruto answered while Ryuji gave a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well it's obvious that a good part of Basara died that day when the demon attacked his village and while Kagaribi survived that day the demon still ended up killing her since he was haunting Basara's dreams. I can't help but feel sorry for the both of them." Naruto replied as Ryuji gave a small smile hearing that.

"That's a unique way of thinking." He said as the large thick box containing Basara's weapon then popped open again right in front of them and started to glow a light blue. Seeing this Ryuji slammed the case closed again but this time slapped some seals onto it.

"What just happened? Why did it start glowing?" Naruto asked as Ryuji slapped another seal onto it.

"I don't know." Ryuji answered even though it was a lie. He knew full well why it started to glow: it found a new broken soul it could use as a new host and it was Naruto. He knew he had to find Kenji and tell him what had happened but first he needed to know about Naruto, he had to find out what made Naruto a broken soul but most of all try and help him. Ryuji decided to talk to Naruto for a bit trying to find out all he could about him and while it wasn't much he found out quite a bit about him. Apparently for some reason everyone in the village hated Naruto even his family, that he wanted to become Hokage since it would be a way to get people to like and accept him. However the most important thing was that it was his birthday but everyone including his family saw it as his younger twin brother and sister's birthday not his. Seeing this Ryuji decided to do something. "You know Naruto, you're wrong about one thing." He said as he picked up one of his swords.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"You do have a friend and that's me." He said as he handed Naruto the sword while making sure to place a tracking seal, that he had acquired just in case he was in an area where there were a lot of robberies, on it. "Consider this your birthday present."

Naruto just gave a huge smile. "Thank you!" He shouted out as he held it up. "I'm sure to become Hokage with this!"

While Naruto shouted this out Kenji soon appeared. "I see you made a sale." He said to Ryuji who just shook his head.

"No it happened to be Naruto's birthday and I decided to give him a birthday present." He said as Naruto noticed something.

"Crap! It's almost time for Menma and Mito's party! I'll get in trouble if I don't show up!" He shouted out as he soon ran off.

When he was gone Ryuji then looked at Kenji. "There's something you need to know." He said only for Kenji to say.

"It's going to have to wait for later. I have to get to that meeting." He said only for Ryuji to grab him.

"It's important and can't wait!" He yelled out.

Kenji just calmly removed Ryuji's hand from his shoulder. "Ryuji, you know I take my job very seriously. If there's an exorcism that needs to be performed then I need to do it." He responded as Ryuji gave a sigh as he knew Kenji wouldn't listen to him now.

"Fine, I'll be waiting in my room for the entire night. When you get back to the hotel come to it immediately, it can't wait." He told him.

"Fine." Kenji said as he then walked off to his meeting. Ryuji quickly packed all of his weapons including Basara's weapon and took off to his hotel room unaware that two people were listening to Ryuji's story about Basara's weapon. One of them happened to be a soul that was trapped inside a young boy while the other was the head merchant of Konoha's civilian council, Raizo Gotaku.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

RYUJI'S ROOM

Ryuji had been patiently waiting for Kenji to return from his meeting, he had to tell him about Basara's weapon finding a new host. As he waited he heard a knock at the door, thinking it was Kenji and that he had finished early Ryuji instantly opened the door only to see it was some fat ugly man wearing very expensive clothes. "Who are you?" He asked as the fat ugly man replied.

"My name is Raizo Gotaku, I happen to be the head merchant on the civilian council." He said as he then asked. "Can I come in?"

Ryuji just stared at the man, he had no idea what he wanted but he didn't want to deal with him, not now anyway. "No, I'm busy." He said as he then tried to slam the door close only for a ninja to push him across the room as Raizo came in. "I didn't say you could come in! Now leave!" He shouted out only for Raizo to sneer at him.

"Asking for permission is just a formality. I am on Konoha's council so I can do whatever I want." He said as Ryuji stared at him.

"And what is it you want?" He asked since it was clear that this fat slob was after something.

"That weapon." Raizo said as he pointed towards the box containing Basara's weapon causing Ryuji's eyes to go wide with shock.

"No! It's not for sale and you can't have it!" He shouted out as he tried to attack Raizo only for the ninja with him to hold him back.

"I'm not asking if it's for sale. I'm taking it." Raizo responded as he went towards the box to open it.

"Listen to me! That weapon is cursed! It's something very dangerous and could lead to a lot of people being killed!" Ryuji screamed out only for Raizo to stop himself from opening it and turn towards Ryuji.

"I've heard the story you told the demon brat and while I think most of what you said is lies, I believe you about it being used to kill demons. Which is why I'm going to take so it can be used to kill the demon brat once and for all." He said as Ryuji gave a confused look.

"You mean Naruto? What did he ever do to you?! He's just an innocent boy!" He shouted out.

Raizo gave a disgusted look hearing this. "He is not an innocent boy! He is the Kyuubi!" He screamed out.

Ryuji just looked more confused hearing this. "What are you talking about? The fourth managed to defeat the Kyuubi by splitting it's chakra and placing it into his twin children." He said while Raizo gave out an ugly laugh.

"That isn't the whole story but of course you wouldn't know it since you're not from Konoha. Let me tell you the real story since you won't be alive to tell anyone else." Raizo replied as he then told Ryuji how the fourth's wife gave birth to three children that night with Naruto being the firstborn and how Naruto had the Kyuubi's soul sealed into him resulting in the Kyuubi killing him and taking over his body with the Kyuubi pretending to be him all this time.

Ryuji just stared at Raizo in disbelief. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! All of you are idiots for believing that!" He screamed out as Raizo stared at him angrily.

"How dare you insult me!" He roared out as he looked at the ninja holding Ryuji back. "Get ready to kill him." He then said.

"So you plan on kill me?" Ryuji asked.

"Yes because you decided to become friends with the demon." Raizo answered.

Ryuji just stared at him. "You're making a bi mistake, I happen to be one of the Fire Daimyo's best friends." He said as Raizo then smacked him across the face.

"How dare you lie about knowing the Fire Daimyo!" He shouted out.

"It's not a lie. I know for a fact that he's coming to the village tomorrow for some business with the Hokage and to meet with me about that weapon." Ryuji responded.

"If that was true then I would know about it! I am part of the council!" Raizo shouted out.

"I guess you're not that important." Ryuji commented. "You kill me you're going to get into big trouble."

"Like the Daimyo would care about a weapon merchant like you!" Raizo yelled as he then looked at the ninja holding Ryuji. "Kill him."

However before the ninja could Ryuji managed to say something that got Raizo angry. "Yeah, get the ninja to kill me. After all a fat sack of shit like you couldn't do it."

"Oh yeah! I'll show you!" Raizo roared out as he took the kunai the ninja had and began stabbing Ryuji violently and repeatedly with it until he was sure he was dead. He then ordered the ninja to drop his body and help him take all of the weapons while he grabbed the box with Basara's weapon in it. They then left the room unaware Ryuji was still alive for now.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

Naruto was not having a good birthday so far, when he had gotten home Menma saw the sword he had and wanted it. He told Naruto to give it to him but Naruto said it was his since it was given to him as a birthday present. Menma used threats and physical violence to try and get Naruto to give it up but it wouldn't work so he did the thing that always worked: he told their parents that Naruto stole the sword from him. Naruto tried to tell them that it was given to him by a weapon merchant as a birthday present but his mother and father wouldn't believe him, they accused him of lying and stealing from Menma and then punished him. However that wasn't the worst thing that happened, no the worst thing was the fact that father made Menma the heir the Namikaze clan and his mother made Mito the heir of the Uzumaki clan. When this happened something in Naruto just snapped he screamed at everyone how he was the first born and he should of been the heir, how his entire family treated him like garbage his entire life. They let Mito and Menma get away with a lot of things like Menma stealing the sword that was given to him as a birthday present, he told them it was his birthday as well. He then told Minato and Kushina that they were the worst parents ever, he pointed out that he knew that his father had hated him but most of all Kushina was nothing but a huge hypocrite. She went on about how family was everything to the Uzumakis but the fact that she hit him let alone was never there to help him when he needed help proved she wasn't a true Uzumaki! Naruto basically ripped into Kushina so hard that she began to cry that was then Minato threw Naruto out for making up lies and ruining Menma and Mito's party. Naruto tried to tell him that the villagers would hurt him tonight but Minato just claimed he was lying as he kicked him out.

Naruto was now wandering through the village hoping not to be seen so far he has been lucky but that all ended when a ninja suddenly grabbed him. "I got the demon!" He screamed out as the rest of the villagers cheered. The ninja then carried Naruto over to a pole and tied him up to it as the villagers began throwing rocks at him.

"Stop it! I'm not a demon!" Naruto screamed out only for a woman to come up to him and stab him in the stomach.

"That's for my daughter you killed demon!" She screamed out as other villagers then came up to stab him. They kept stabbing him over and over again only for his wound to keep healing.

"How can we finally kill this monster if he keeps healing?" A male villager asked only for Raizo to answer.

"Relax, I have a seal to make it impossible for him to heal." He said as he pulled out a piece of paper and slapped it onto Naruto's chest. Naruto just looked at Raizo as he pulled out Basara's weapon.

"Where did you get that?! That belongs to Ryuji!" He cried out only for Raizo to punch him in the face.

"The weapon merchant is dead because of you!" He shouted.

"Why is Ryuji dead?!"

"He chose to be your friend and he was killed because of that!" Raizo screamed as Naruto gave a horrified look.

"You killed him because he was my friend? You're a monster!" He shouted only to be smacked by Raizo.

"I am not the monster! You are! Besides it's your fault he's dead! If he didn't become your friend then he would still be alive!" Raizo shouted as a shattered look appeared in Naruto's eyes. Seeing this Raizo continued. "Demons like you deserve no friends! Anyone who becomes friends with a demon is nothing but a demon lover and they deserve to be killed. Time to die demon!"

"It's my fault that Ryuji's dead." Naruto whispered to himself as Raizo then plunged Basara's weapon into his chest and right into his heart killing him.

"The demon is dead!" Raizo cheered out as the rest of the villagers began cheering not paying attention to Basara's weapon that was glowing.

INSIDE NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

Locked up inside a cage that was in what looked like a damp sewer was the soul of Kurama, the nine tailed kyuubi and the strongest of all the tailed beasts. He couldn't help but be furious at what was happening right now but he wasn't mad at his container, no he was mad at his container's father Minato Namikaze. Because of his actions Kurama was going to die and Kurama did not want that. Right now he was just looking at an imprint of his chakra that was just standing in front of his cage laughing at him. Apparently Minato had given those stupid monkeys that lived in this village a seal to block Kurama from healing Naruto, making sure to place some of his chakra in the seal.

"You stupid bastard! Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" Kurama screamed out as Minato let out a laugh.

"Yes, I am ridding this village of the demon and you." He said as Kurama let out a roar.

"You're nothing but a monster Namikaze! How could you help kill your own son?!" Kurama shouted as Minato gave an angry look.

"That demon is not my son! He died the moment you entered his body!" Minato yelled as Kurama just looked at him.

"You're a fool if you think that Namikaze. However you're a bigger fool for killing me." Kurama stated.

"How am I a fool for killing you?" Minato asked.

"You gave your other brats my chakra while this poor kit has my soul. The moment he dies along with my soul, your brats will lose my chakra since they can only have it as long as my soul lives." Kurama answered.

"You're lying." Minato responded only for Kurama to let out a small laugh.

"Believe what you want but you will find out the truth in the end." Kurama said as he then noticed that there was something in Naruto's mindscape with them. Kurama let out a sniff and gave a shocked look as he realized what was with them. "I can't believe those idiots used that blasted thing! Didn't they know it was cursed?!" He roared out as Minato looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Your dumb villagers used a cursed weapon to kill Naruto but the worst part is there was some kind of spirit trapped in it and now it's here with us!" Kurama shouted as a demented cackle filled the mindscape.

"What a beautiful nightmare!" A voice shouted out as Minato began looking around for where it was coming from.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" He yelled out as a woman in a kimono appeared before Kurama and him.

"So he has found a new host. This one is different from the others, I wonder why." The woman said as she looked at Minato for a second and then Kurama. "Could you tell me where I am?" She then asked as Minato demanded she tell who she was only for her to ignore him.

Kurama knowing that the woman in front of him had to be the lover of Basara decided to answer her in hopes she could help both Naruto and him. "We are inside the mindscape of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, an eight year old child who is currently being killed by the people of his village." He answered as Kagaribi who gave a horrified look.

"Why would they do such a horrible thing?" She asked.

"Because they think he is me, eight years ago tonight I was released from his mother and that man's wife who I was previously sealed into by man claiming to Madara Uchiha, someone who controlled me in the past. This man controlled me just like Madara and had me attack the village, I never wanted to attack Konoha. The only thing I want is to be left alone, unfortunately to this fool here I was nothing but the village's weapon so he trapped me with his wife and split my power into half, sealing it into his two other brats as he placed my soul in this poor kit. Everyone just sees Naruto as me and they don't seem to realize by killing me they lose the power sealed into Minato's two other brats." Kurama explained.

Kagaribi just gave an understanding nod and look towards Minato giving him a frown. "How could you be cruel towards your own son?" She asked as Minato sneered at her.

"This thing is not my son! It is the demon!" He shouted out as Kagaribi shook her head.

"You are nothing but a fool like this creature says." She told him as she looked towards Kurama. "Is there anyway to help save this boy?" She then asked.

"I need you to alter the seal on my door." Kurama replied. "Minato gave those fools a seal with his own chakra embedded in it to make sure I would be able to heal the poor kit but if you can alter my seal then we could be able to save him."

Kagaribi just nodded. "Very well but I need you to help guide me." She said.

"Of course." Kurama replied as Kagaribi placed her hand on Kurama's seal only for Minato to grab her.

"If you think I'm going to stand by and let you heal this monster you're mistaken." He said as he pulled he away from Kurama's cage and tossed her to the ground.

Kagaribi just scowled at Minato. "I didn't want to do this since Basara is currently wandering around but it's clear you need to be dealt with." She responded as she pulled herself up and tried to make her way towards Kurama's cage only for Minato to grab her but the moment he grabbed her, Kagaribi said something. "You are nothing but a bad soul."

When she said that a crazed cackle could be heard. "There's a bad soul that needs to be executed!" Someone cackled out as a pale white skinned man with blue hair appeared in front of them, he had only dark orange pants on and was wearing no shirt. This man was none other than Basara Kubikiri. Basara looked towards Minato and gave him a ferocious scowl. "How dare you lay a hand on Kagaribi!" He screamed out as lunged towards Minato slashing his chest with his nails, Minato let out a painful scream as Basara sunk into the darkness of Naruto's mindscape and begin attacking him from the shadows.

As Basara did this Kagaribi made her way towards Kurama's seal. "Now help guide me with this." She said as Kurama gave a nod.

"Very well but there's something you need to know first. While I may be able to heal the kit, the villagers will likely noticed this and continue to attack him. We need to get him out of the village in order for me to heal him without any interferences or back up showing up. Now Naruto and I both know about the story between you two by the merchant who had Basara's weapon as well as him possessing broken souls. I can tell you hold some resentment towards him but we need him in order to get Naruto out of the village. I want you to tell him to take control of Naruto and slaughter everyone who helped attacked him while you alter the seal. Can you do it?"

Kagaribi just gave a small frown, while it was true she resented Basara a bit she knew a child's life was on the line and that mattered the most. "Very well." She said as she turned towards Basara who was savagely attacking Minato. "Basara!" She shouted out getting the yurei's attention.

"Yes, Kagaribi?" He asked as he held Minato by the throat.

"I need you to hurry and kill that man then take control of this poor boy's body so you can slaughter the bad souls who tried to kill him but I also want you to quickly take his body out of this village before anyone shows up to stop you!" She shouted out.

Basara just gave a twisted smile as he heard this. "Yes, Kagaribi." He said as he released Minato for a second then instantly shoved both of his hands inside of Minato's chest and then used them to tear his body in half causing him to fade away destroying the seal that was blocking Kurama from healing Naruto. Basara just gave out an insane cackle as shouted out. "Now let the hunt begin!" Basara then faded away as Kagaribi began altering the seal with Kurama's instructions.

BACK WITH NARUTO

It had been only five minutes since the villagers had finally killed the demon they had wanted dead all these years and it didn't take long for them to start celebrating his death. As the villagers began dancing and drinking all of it came to a stop when an insane cackle was heard. "Let the hunt begin!" A crazed voice shouted as they began looking around for where the voice came from.

The villagers began looking for where the voice came from only for a woman to let out a shriek as she noticed something shocking: Naruto was missing from the pole he was tied to. "The demon is still alive!" She shrieked out.

Raizo who was drinking some alcohol spit it out in shock. "That's impossible! The seal we were given was suppose to stop him from healing!" He yelled out.

"We need to find the demon and kill him once and for all!" A woman shouted.

"We should go drag that priest we called in and force him to exorcise the demon!" A man screamed out as the rest of the villagers agreed but before the could do anything they noticed Naruto standing in front of them with Basara's weapons sticking out of his chest.

"Look at all the bad souls here." He said with an insane smile.

"Who are you calling a bad soul!" A woman screamed out.

"Why the people in front of me! Who else would try to kill a child? A good soul?" Naruto asked as he let out an insane cackle and then stopped letting out a snarl as he glared at them. "To make things worst you used my weapon to kill him!" He hissed as he then roared out. "Bad souls used my weapon to hurt a child!"

"If anyone's a bad soul it's you! After all you are a demon." A ninja screamed out.

Naruto just pulled out Basara's weapon out of his chest as he held it in his hands while his chest began to heal. "This new body doesn't feel like a demon's body, in fact I only choose those with broken souls as my host to hunt for bad souls." He said as he looked at them. "Though I am curious what makes this boy a demon?"

"Don't play dumb! You are the Kyuubi incarnate! After all the real boy died when your soul went into him!" A woman screamed.

Naruto just tilted his head in curiosity. "Really? That's something I should find out later but right now I should deal with you bad souls first." He replied as a ninja came running towards him with a sword in his hand.

"Die demon!" He screamed out as he ran towards Naruto only for him to toss the giant shuriken in his towards the ninja right into his chest which then began cutting into him like a buzzsaw until Naruto used the chain to pull it up which resulted in slicing his head in half and then called it back to him.

The villagers just let out a huge scream seeing this while Naruto laughed. "You bad souls are to be executed and I will be your executioner!" He screamed out as he began lunging at the villagers killing them.

Raizo just let out a horrified look seeing this and realized something. "The weapon was cursed." He muttered out as he made a ran for it. He began running as fast as he could pushing people out of the way as Naruto threw black balls at the villagers which began melting their skin off. Raizo managed to make it out of the alley as he saw Naruto create a black vortex underneath some of the villagers which then sucked them in as Naruto jumped into and blood pouring out of it. Raizo considered himself lucky that he got out alive and ran home while blood, guts, and body parts began pouring out of the black vortex.

Naruto jumped out of the vortex shortly after and noticed everyone was dead. That he had killed all the bad souls and let out a huge cackle that echoed throughout the village. He then sense several other people coming to where he was. He wanted to kill them but he just simply tied his weapon to his waist. "I promised Kagaribi I would leave when the back up arrives and I intend to keep my promise." He said as he sunk into the ground leaving Konoha in the process.

THE NEXT DAY

Kyo Koga, the Fire Daimyo and leader of the Fire Nation, had finally arrived in Konoha along with his samurai. The reason why he was there was because of a meeting he had with the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, but the most important reason was to meet his Ryuji who had been able to find something his family had been looking for, for a long time: the weapon of Basara Kubikiri.

A long time ago his great grandfather had come across Basara's weapon, he had planned on selling it a weapon merchant but that all change when he became it's new host. What had happened was that a group of bandits had invaded the village he lived in, stealing everything they could as well as raping and killing the women there. His great grandfather tried to stop them but he was too weak to do so. They stabbed him in the stomach, in a non fatal area, so they could force him to watch as they raped and killed his fiancé. She had mean everything to him so when he saw that something in him just broke making it possible for Basara's weapon to possess him. His great grandfather then slaughtered all of the bandits and began wandering the country slaughtering bad souls. He would of continued killing if it was for his great grandmother coming across him, apparently she had been kidnapped by an enemy of her family and Kyo's great grandfather had saved her by killing all of her kidnappers. The moment she saw him she could see how broken he was and tried to help him, she could see that he was hurting and the truth was Basara's weapon was starting to take it's toll on him to the point he was about to kill himself. Luckily she refused to go back home and continued to follow him, trying to convince him to let go of the weapon, it took a while but she managed to let him know he wasn't alone making it possible for him to break the hold Basara had over him. She ended up saving him in the end and later they got married. Unfortunately they never considered taking Basara's weapon at the time and left it there which resulted in it continuing it's trail of misery. Kyo's family had made a oath to find Basara's weapon and have it sealed up so it could cause no more harm which is why it's important for him to get it.

As he and his samurai had gotten to the gates of Konoha, he saw that another friend of his, Kenji, was there at the gate. "Kenji, what are you doing here?" He asked as Kenji just gave a frown.

"Something bad happened." He said as Kyo gave a concerned look.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Ryuji is dead but worst of all Basara's weapon was stolen."

Kyo just gave a pale look when he heard that. "Do you know anything?" He asked as Kenji gave a nod and began to tell him everything he found out. Kenji explained that he was called to Konoha for a meeting about a possible exorcism, when he had checked in he ran into Ryuji who told him about finding Basara's weapon. Ryuji then decided to try and sell some of his weapons on the street only for him to give a sword away to a boy for free since it was his birthday. After that Ryuji told Kenji there was something he need to talk to him about but Kenji had his meeting to go and promised to listen to him when it was done. Apparently the meeting Kenji had was to exorcise the soul of the Kyuubi that had been placed into the Hokage's eldest son, which he never knew about, thus killing him. Kenji had told them no after hearing that and left when he knew that they wouldn't listen to reason. When he got to Ryuji's hotel room he had found out that he had been stabbed by a member of the civilian council Raizo Gotaku. Ryuji explained to Kenji that Basara's weapon had chosen a new host which was the boy he gave a free sword to earlier, he told Kenji that Raizo overheard him telling the boy named Naruto all about Basara's weapon since he almost touched it and took it since he wanted to use it to kill Naruto since he claimed he was a demon and that he was to die since he was Naruto's friend and demons couldn't have friends. Ryuji knew that there was no way to escape death so he trick Raizo into killing him since he had guess he never got his hands dirty before and that would make it possible for him to live long enough to tell Kenji what happened.

Kenji had told him that he was brought to Konoha to exorcise Naruto since the villagers thought he was a demon as well. Apparently he was to help them send his soul to Hell when they killed him which was going to be possible since they had acquired a seal that would stop the Kyuubi's soul from healing him. Ryuji just told him that there wouldn't be time to stop Basara's weapon from claiming Naruto and told Kenji that the sword he gave Naruto had a tracking seal on it, hopefully he might have the sword on him when he got possessed and they could use it to track him down then gave Kenji the seal to track the sword down as he then died.

Kyo couldn't help but be very furious, one of his best friends was dead and to make matters worse a cursed weapon had now claimed a new host so it could kill more bad souls. To make it really worse the new host was an eight year old boy who held the soul of the nine tailed Kyuubi. He was furious at everything that had happened and considered this to be the fault of Minato Namikaze. He turned towards Kenji and told him to track down the sword while he went to go confront Minato. Unfortunately they both ended up at the Namikaze estate. Having a feeling that they would find the sword there but not Naruto, Kyo ordered his two of his samurai to find Raizo and bring him to him while the rest find out how many people were killed as he went to confront Minato with Kenji accompanying him.

When they went inside they saw Menma practicing with the sword the Ryuji gave to Naruto. Kyo immediately demanded that Menma tell him where he got the weapon only for Menma to cuss him out telling him that he was the Namikaze heir and Konoha's prince and that he didn't take orders from anyone. Kyo then ordered Menma to give him the weapon since it wasn't his which resulted in him crying out for his mom and dad. Kushina and Minato showed up ready to help Menma when they saw it was their Daimyo, they became horrified when Menma started bad mouthing Kyo. Kyo just glared at Minato with an angry look and said one thing to him. "I know about your eldest son."

Minato just turned pale and tried to make up an excuse only for Kyo to silence him and get Menma to tell the truth about how Naruto was given the sword. Minato and Kushina claimed it was Menma's but Kenji told them he was there when Naruto was given the sword by their friend Ryuji and that he had placed a tracking seal on the sword. Menma claimed they were lying but Kenji pulled out the tracking seal which confirmed he wasn't. Kyo then ordered Menma to give him the sword since it wasn't his, Menma furious that he couldn't keep it used it to attack Kyo but unfortunately for him Kyo wasn't like the other daimyos who sat around and ordered others to fight for them. No he was the kind of daimyo who took action when it needed to be taken, Kyo quickly drew out his own sword knocking Naruto's sword out of his hands and then kicked him into a wall. Menma then tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra and tried to attack Kyo with it only for Kenji to throw a seal on him that quickly turned off the Kyuubi's chakra and knock him out. Kyo then ordered Minato to take him to his office where they could talk as well as summon Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kushina for the meeting.

Inside of Minato's office, Kyo and Kenji just stared at Minato, Tsunade, and Kushina. Jiraiya wasn't with them because he was out of the village. Kyo just stared at Minato with disgust and was about to rip into him as Jiraiya instantly appeared. "Minato, the toads have summoned me and told me the prophecy has changed!" He shouted out as Minato gave a shocked look but before he could ask Kyo got the toad sage's attention.

"Hello Jiraiya." He said getting the pervert's attention.

"Daimyo Koga, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to confront Minato about lying to the whole nation about his eldest son Naruto. I wanted you here as well so I could confront you too but you weren't here, luckily you are now. However before I get any answers why don't you tell me about this prophecy." Kyo said as he glared at Jiraiya.

"I can't do that, it something that effects the ninja world and only Minato can know about it since he's the hokage." Jiraiya responded.

Kyo just gave the old sage a scowl. "That's funny you think I'm asking but the fact is I'm ordering you to tell me!" He shouted out. "Tell me about this prophecy right now! Konoha is already in big trouble now and I'm planning on cutting the village's budget. How much I cut it will be up to you, now tell me!"

"You can't cut the budget for lying to you about that attention seeking brat!" Tsunade roared out.

Kyo just glared at her. "No, I plan on cutting it since one of your civilian council members murdered one of my best friends who was in the village last night! Not only that he stole something that my friend knew I was looking for and used it to attack Naruto! Let's not also forget that your other son attacked me for taking back Naruto's sword, the one my dead friend gave him for his birthday! Now tell me the prophecy and what's it about now!" He roared out making everyone in the room except Kenji flinch.

Minato just looked at Jiraiya and gave a nod. "Sensei, it might be best to tell him." He said as Jiraiya then began to tell Kyo and Kenji about the Child of Prophecy who was suppose to bring peace to the world. Kyo then inquired about where he heard about the prophecy and the new change only to be disgusted he learned it from his summons the toads. However it was the change that really upset him as it went like this. "The child is now on the path to darkness, he will slaughter those he deems bad and turn everything into a beautiful nightmare. However not all hope is lost as he can still be save by those who care about him unless the darkness gets to him first and tries to lock him into it. If that happens then the world will be executed."

When Kyo and Kenji heard that they knew exactly who it was about. "When did this change happen?" Kyo asked.

"Last night." Jiraiya answered as he turned towards Minato. "It's clear that the Child of Prophecy is Menma! We need to increase his training now!" He shouted out only for Kyo to scream out.

"You aren't do anything until I find out everything I want to know! Besides that brat attacked and I don't think increasing his training will do any good if he's a spoiled brat who thinks he can get whatever he wants! Now tell me why you lied to me about Naruto and why the villagers tried to kill him last night!"

"Naruto's dead? How sad." Jiraiya said in a sad tone but Kyo and Kenji could tell it was fake.

"No, he's alive." Kenji replied shocking both Jiraiya and Minato.

"How do you know that?!" Jiraiya shouted.

"Well, Menma tried to use the Kyuubi's chakra to attack Kyo. If Naruto was dead then he wouldn't have access to it." Kenji answered as Minato and Jiraiya gave a shocked look. "You two didn't know that? You two should of known that the power of chakra comes from one's soul, as long as the souls exists so does chakra but if the soul is destroyed then chakra go bye-bye."

Kyo could tell that Minato and Jiraiya were eager to find Naruto now that they knew that but he wasn't going to let them go that easily. "Minato I intend to find out everything I can about Naruto and the treatment he received in your village but I want to know why you allowed it. Why did you treat your own son like he was a monster?" He asked.

"Because he was a monster! He was the Kyuubi!" Minato shouted out as Kyo looked at him.

"Tell me how was he the Kyuubi?" He asked.

"He had whiskers on his face!" Minato yelled out.

Kyo just gave a small nod as he remained silent for a moment. "So because he had whiskers that made him the Kyuubi." He said as he then glared at Minato. "You idiot! That could of been a birthmark!" He shouted out.

"It wasn't a birthmark! It was a sign he was the Kyuubi!" Minato fired back.

Kyo couldn't believe Minato's reasoning and wanted to rip into him but knew another way to let him have it. "Tell me Minato, were you there when you're children were born?" He asked as Minato gave a nod.

"Yes, I was." He replied.

"Did you happen to look at each one when they were born?"

"Yes, I did. I held each of my children in my arms when they were born."

"Even Naruto?"

Minato just gave a frown as he then answered in an upset tone. "Yes even Naruto."

"Did he have whiskers on his face when he was born?" Kyo then asked surprising Minato.

"What?"

"Did Naruto have whiskers on his face when he was born? Yes or no?"

"I don't-"

"Yes or no?"

"He couldn't have-"

"Yes or no?! Yes he had them or no he didn't?! Answer the question!" Kyo shouted.

"I don't remember!" Minato screamed out.

Kyo just gave a disgusted looked as he then turned towards Kushina. "Kushina was Naruto born with whiskers on his face? Yes or no?" He asked as Kushina quickly answered the question.

"Yes, he was born with whiskers."

"I had a feeling you would remember. After all a mother never forgets when their children are born." Kyo replied as he looked at Minato. "I don't understand why my father would agree with the third to put a fool like you in charge but I can tell you one thing, I am very disappointed in Konoha." He said as one of his samurai then entered the room.

"We found him." He said as he then tossed Raizo into the room and on the floor.

Kyo just stared at the man. "So you're Raizo Gotaku, the man who killed my friend." He said as Raizo began to shake in fear.

"I didn't kill anyone lord daimyo." He said as Kyo smacked him.

"Don't lie to me. Ryuji tricked you into killing him since it would give him enough time to stay alive so he could tell Kenji here what happened." Kyo stated as he pulled out is sword. "Now I intend to get the information out of you even if I have to torture you and since I'm the daimyo no one can stop me. I'm even going to do it in front of them so they can see first hand how I don't like to be lied to or tricked. Now you're going to tell me everything from how you killed my friend, to what you stole, what you did to Naruto, and what happened after you did it because if you don't then it's not going to be pretty."

Raizo had tried to lie but Kyo just showed that he was serious by cutting into him with his sword. Kyo had made sure to stab him in an area that was extremely painful and non fatal, it only took a second until he broke. Raizo then began to spill everything to Kyo about how he overheard Ryuji talking Naruto telling him about the weapon he had as well as becoming his friend to breaking into his room with a ninja accompanying him making sure to hold him down as he took everything and then killed him. Raizo had tried to lie saying he had his ninja kill him but Kyo just stabbed him again with Kenji throwing a seal onto his body that made it feel like he was being burned alive. Raizo then told him about how the village planned on killing the demon since they found out that Minato planned on making Menma the Namikaze heir while Kushina made Mito the Uzumaki heir leaving Naruto with nothing so the village saw this as a chance to finally be rid of the demon. Kyo just gave Minato a disgusted look hearing this as Raizo explained that a ANBU in a dog mask with spiky silver hair gave them a seal that would make sure that the Kyuubi's soul wouldn't be able to heal Naruto as they killed him. Kyo just glared at Minato yet again as he knew who the ANBU in the dog mask was, Minato just told him it wasn't Kakashi since he was out of the village at the time but Kyo knew he was lying. Eventually Raizo got to the point where they killed Naruto using the cursed weapon he had stolen from Ryuji after they slapped the seal onto his body and Naruto coming back to life shortly after slaughtering them all while Raizo got away. Kyo just stared at Raizo and then told him he was to be executed in front of all of Konoha soon for his actions. Raizo tried pleading for him to spare him but Kyo knocked him out.

After he was out Minato decided to confront him about this cursed weapon in an attempt to turn the tables on Kyo. "What was this about a cursed weapon?" He asked.

Kyo knew what Minato was trying to pull and just smiled on the inside as he knew he could use it against him. "It happens to be a weapon that my family has been trying to track down for a long time. It's tied to my family history but that's private. All I can tell you is that it looks for those with broken souls to wield it and Naruto happens to be it's new host since you're the ones who broken him." He answered as Minato's mouth dropped open hearing this, he tried to say his piece but Kyo cut him off. "After all you didn't see him as your son, you saw him as the Kyuubi. You never gave him the time of day and worst of all you disowned him. It's your fault he's broken! It's your fault he was chosen as by the weapon! But worst of all it's your fault that those people died last night!" Kyo screamed out as everyone flinched knowing it was true. "I've made a decision about your punishment. I want you to call a meeting with the council right away and I will then announce it to everyone. I intend to make an example out of Konoha for lying to me and the whole nation." Kyo said as he then summoned his samurai to grab Raizo and left with them and Kenji.

MEANWHILE WITH NARUTO

In a cave not far from Konoha laid the body of young Naruto Uzumaki who was currently passed out. However it was in his mindscape that the real activity was taking place as Kagaribi and Kurama were dealing with the fallout of Naruto being attacked. Apparently due to Minato's actions let alone the seal he had given the villagers, a part of Naruto's soul had died and to make things worse a piece of Basara's soul had merged with Naruto's soul giving him a part Basara's mindset and personality. Kagaribi also had to stop Basara from trying to kill Kurama's soul since he thought Kurama was a demon, she explained to him that he wasn't a demon and that they could use his help since he would know more about this time as well as the history of the land which got Basara to back off. However Naruto was the biggest concern for Kagaribi and Kurama since Kagaribi could not stand the fact that an eight year old boy was the new host for Basara's weapon and Kurama who wanted to stay alive but needed his vessel to stay safe. The two of them knew that they had to work together in order for Naruto to stay alive.

Kagaribi explained to Kurama that there was a way to break Basara's hold over Naruto but wouldn't know if it would work since a part of Basara had merged with Naruto however Kurama pointed out that a part of Naruto still existed. Kagaribi then explained how Basara's weapon had worked with Basara appearing next to the host guiding them to kill where she would sometimes appear nest to them as well trying to get them to do what was right. She also told him about the one person who had managed to break free from the weapon. It was then an idea came to Kurama, he explained that Naruto will need all the friends and help he could get if they wanted to keep him alive so he told her that they needed to alter the seal more so he could appear next to Naruto whenever Basara and she did, that it would tip the scale to their advantage so he wouldn't break anymore. Kagaribi immediately agreed since it seemed like a good idea and in the long run it might just save Naruto from becoming another victim to Basara's weapon.

THREE DAYS LATER

Kyo and Kenji were currently on their way back to the Fire Capital along with Kyo's samurai guards and Ryuji's body. Kyo was very pissed off with Konoha, he had made sure to give them a punishment that they would never forget. He had cut the budget 65% stating he had wanted to make it 75% but 65% seem more fair, he told them the budget would be stay cut by 65% for the next four years. However he decided to punish them even more by hitting two special people where it hurt making sure it effected Konoha in the process: those two people were none other than Jiraiya and Tsunade. For Jiraiya, Kyo had decided to shut down all the hot springs and brothels in Konoha making it impossible for the pervert to get any kind of inspiration for his books, he had also decided to ban him from all the hot springs and brothels in Fire Nation but that wasn't all for him. No, Kyo had declared that Jiraiya was not to make another Icha Icha book for the next four years upsetting all the perverts in Konoha but worst of all he had announced that all the Icha Icha books that were in Konoha were to be collected and burned right away. That if one person in Konoha was caught reading one of those books then the budget would be cut even more. All the males in Konoha were devastated while the females couldn't help but cheer. As for Tsunade, Kyo had decided to shut down all bars and casinos in Konoha since they were her vice and that she was also banned from entering any bars or casinos in the Fire Nation. Worst of all there would be no more alcohol in Konoha for the next four years.

The council tried to appeal to Kyo that he wasn't being fair but Kyo stated that they had the job of being Naruto's godparents but neglected him. The council then started blaming Naruto for this mess by saying this was the demon's fault but Kyo had shut that down right away. He had pointed out that everything that is happening was Minato and Konoha's fault. That they chose to hate a child who had nothing to do with what happened to Konoha being attacked by the Kyuubi eight years and made his life a living hell because he held it's soul. They chose to torture an innocent boy because they were blinded by their hatred and to make things worst his father the leader of Konoha did nothing to stop it! That they had chose to lie to the entire world about what had happened during the Kyuubi attack and cover up Naruto's existence.

Kyo planned on exposing what they did to the entire world, the council tried to protest saying that by doing that he would be making Konoha weak but Kyo pointed out that they made themselves weak by lying. He told them that he was not like his father who cared more about money, no he was about making alliances and showing everyone that people came first before profit. That he would not support a village who would torture a child for something that wasn't his fault because in his eyes that would just prove he was as bad as them. He intended to show the world how weak they had become and how the Will of Fire Hashirama Senju believed in was dead. He also intended to show them how Kushina Uzumaki was not a true Uzumaki since she chose to abandon her family motto: family comes before everything else. Kyo made it clear that he intended to punish Konoha the best he could and give them four years to come back from this otherwise he would stop supporting the village altogether. He also told them he would stop supporting them if they tried to train Menma or look for Naruto during this time. The council had no choice but to accept this. Two days later after the meeting with the council Kyo had Raizo executed in front of the whole village, telling them all the crimes he committed as well as what he did to Ryuji and Naruto. He then announced to the village the changes that were being made telling them it was their fault this was happening, he then left the village the next day.

"So what now?" Kenji asked as Kyo gave a sigh.

"Well I dealt with Konoha the best I could, they'll be too busy try to get back into my graces for the next four years and they know better than to try and find Naruto." Kyo answered.

"What about the prophecy? It's obvious that it was about Naruto, he has to be the Child of Prophecy. What if they realize it?"

"It's clear that Minato and his idiot sensei think Menma is the Child of Prophecy. They won't even consider it being Naruto. Besides it's obvious that the darkness that was mentioned is Konoha itself however the prophecy also stated there was still a way to save him. Remember how my great grandmother was able to save my great grandfather from Basara's influence? I think Naruto can still be saved just like he was."

"So what's the plan?" Kenji asked.

"We need to get a team together so we can track Naruto down." Kyo answered.

"What do we do if we find him?" Kenji then asked.

"We do our best to help and protect him. We try to break him free from Basara's influence. I mean I won't be able to help directly since I have a country to run but I'm hoping you can help."

"Of course." Kenji replied.

Suddenly Kyo's carriage came to a sudden stop. "What going on?" Kyo asked as one of his samurai entered.

"There's a dead body in front of us." The samurai said as Kyo decided to get out of his carriage to find out what was going one with Kenji following him.

When they got out they got out they noticed a trail of body parts which led to some women and children nearby. When they found them they noticed what looked like cages nearby and realized that they were trafficking victims. One of the women explained that they were captured by the bandits who were now dead thanks to a strange boy by the name of Naruto Kubikiri. That was the name he had used when he had introduced himself to the bandits and told them he was going to be their executioner since they were bad souls then began to immediately slaughter them.. All the women and children were afraid they were going to die next and became even more afraid when a ghost like man with blue hair appeared next to him followed by a ghost like woman and a small ghost like fox with nine tails. Kyo and Kenji just remained silent as they explained the ghost like man tried to influence Naruto into leaving them locked up in their cages while the woman and fox told him that if he did that then he would be just like those bad souls, somehow they managed to convince him to set them free and took off shortly after. Kyo and Kenji knew that since Naruto was the container for the Kyuubi's soul that the ghost like fox was the Kyuubi itself, they didn't know what to think or expect but it was obvious that Naruto was going to be different than the other hosts Basara had. They needed to find him as soon as they could but Kyo knew the important thing to do first was to get the women and children to the Fire Capital.

As the next four years went by Konoha had barely managed to survive let alone get their budget back. Kyo had made it difficult for them as much as he could making the world see them as the weakling he saw them as. When they got it back Minato made it a number one priority to find Naruto and have him locked up in a cell so they could keep the Kyuubi's soul alive thus keeping it's chakra alive as well.

As for Kyo, he had sent Kenji to find Naruto while recruiting people to help them but so far Kenji had no luck finding him. Kyo knew now that the four years were up that Konoha were going to do what they could to get Naruto back and have him locked up which was the last thing they wanted.

As for Naruto, no one has been able to find him let alone capture him. There have been sightings of the infamous Naruto Kubikiri who was know to kill bandits and killers. He had become somewhat of a legend scaring those with bad souls. While some people think he is nothing but a ghost story, those who have been saved by him let alone seen him know the truth. They know if you have a bad soul the Naruto would come and execute you. No one knows when or where he might strike but they will know he's there when they find a trail of blood and body parts. To him it's all part of a beautiful nightmare that he never wants to end.

THE END

* * *

**Anyway thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Naruto with someone ****it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
